Technical Field
The present invention relates to semiconductor processing, and more particularly to fin field effect transistor (finFET) devices and methods for formation that include doping of punch through stoppers and wells using conformal doping.
Description of the Related Art
Solid phase doping processes for doping fins is very complex. Typical processing for complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) fins involves deposition and patterning of a double layer nitride on n-type field effect transistors (NFETs) and a single layer nitride formed on p-type field effect transistors (PFETs). Different layers are processed at the bottom of fins for etching shallow trench isolation regions (STI) adjacent to PFET fins, etc. The processing involves a number of processes that switch back and forth between NFET and PFET regions—blocking one region to process the other. Such processing adds complexity and cost to the fin doping process.